


Ho bisogno di un drink- i need a drink

by Narcissa01, unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Colleague to Lovers, Coming Out, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, but not that slow, da amici a amanti, da colleghi a amanti, epilogo alternativo, pub nights, punti di vista aleternativi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa01/pseuds/Narcissa01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: A Harry piace Draco e forse a Draco piace Harry. Alcuni sono contenti della cosa, ma altri decisamente no. Basterà il loro amore a tenerli insieme, o faranno quello che tutti si aspettano da loro?





	1. Quella volta in cui Harry invita Malfoy al pub

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Need A Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219738) by [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector). 
  * A translation of [I Need A Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219738) by [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector). 



> Questa storia è una traduzione autorizzata di cui potete trovare la versione originale inglese seguendo il link in allegato

Harry fissava dall’altra parte dell’ufficio la testa biondo platino, del più arrogante, fastidioso e sexy Auror di tutto il dipartimento.  
Non sapeva quello che Malfoy stesse dicendo, quello che era certo era che lo stava prendendo molto seriamente. Le sue braccia si muovevano in modo goffo, non da lui, e le sue spalle erano rigide. Harry aveva passato abbastanza tempo a fissarlo nell’ultimo mese da capire che doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave.  
“Seriamente amico, se devi passare l’intero pomeriggio a fissare Malfoy, potrei portare anch’io questi documenti a casa. Almeno saremmo al pub ad un’ora ragionevole” brontolò Ron e Harry si sforzò di riportare il proprio sguardo sul fogli di lavoro sulla propria scrivania. Ron aveva ragione, doveva finire prima di poter andare a bere qualcosa, e dopo quella settimana ha decisamente bisogno di un fottuto drink.  
“Non lo stavo fissando” borbottò Harry mentre Ron rideva sotto i baffi dietro di lui.  
“Come ti pare, basta che tu ti dia una mossa vorresti. Ginny ha detto a mamma e papà che andrà a vivere con Dean e voglio sentire com’è andata”.  
Harri si voltò a guardare il proprio partner e sorrise tra se sapendo bene quello che Ron intendeva. Se fosse andata male allora Dean avrebbe voluto affogare i propri dispiaceri e sarebbe stato più che disposto ad offrire loro una pinta.  
“È dei tuoi genitori che stiamo parlando Ron non può essere andata male” Ron gli fece la linguaccia prima di dargli una botta ben assestata sulla spalla. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò al lavoro che lo attendeva, facendo finta che la sua spalla non stesse pulsando.  
Il grattare della propria piuma era molto forte, ma aveva passato anni a prestare l’orecchio in attesa di suoni che annunciassero il pericolo a cui si erano aggiunti mesi di addestramento per diventare Auror, e le sue orecchie non fecero fatica a focalizzarsi sul soffice tacchettio delle eleganti scarpe di pelle italiana mentre queste si muovevano avanti e indietro nel reparto accanto a quello di Harry e Ron.  
Alzò gli occhi rapidamente e vide Malfoy che si piegava sulla propria sedia, le braccia, lunghe ed eleganti, tese mentre si strofinava la tempia con due delicate dita.  
Harry supponeva di aver sempre trovato Malfoy in qualche modo adatto, giusto e forse sapeva da sempre di provare un’insana attrazione per lui. Ron aveva suggerito più di una volta che probabilmente la cotta che aveva per lui era la ragione che lo aveva spinto a fissarlo e seguirlo per quasi tutto il suo sesto anno. Harry dal canto suo continuava a ripetere che le proprie azioni erano del tutto giustificate.  
L’amico intanto aveva finito il proprio rapporto e appoggiò la propria piuma sulla scrivania, gocce di inchiostro che schizzarono sul legno qua e là, e anche Harry finì il suo prima di girarsi per farglielo firmare.  
Anche lui si sporse in avanti e fece lo stesso con quello di Ron, prima di apporre il sigillo del Ministero e poggiarlo sul loro contenitore dei documenti in uscita.  
“Allora…pub?” Ron sorrise ad Harry e questi annui di rimando, alzandosi e lasciando la propria divisa sulla sedia. Non ne aveva di certo bisogno al pub e se l’avesse portata a casa avrebbe finito sempre con il dimenticarsene.  
Ron, nel frattempo gli aveva assesto una pacca sulla schiena prima di evocare un Patronus per Hermione per dirle di finirla con qualunque cosa stesse facendo così da poter andare.  
Harry tornò a guardare Malfoy. Adesso i suoi occhi erano chiusi ma aveva tutta l’aria di qualcuno che avrebbe potuto commettere facilmente un omicidio. O forse sarebbe bastato un drink. Harry soppese l’ipotesi per un secondo, prima di voltarsi verso Ron, che lo fissò di rimando prima di alzare semplicemente le spalle.  
“Fai come vuoi amico, ma se ti lancia qualche maledizione poi non venire a piangere da me” gli disse con un ghignò mentre Harry faceva un respiro profondo, prima di muoversi verso il divisorio dei loro reparti. Guardò in basso verso Malfoy non del tutto sicuro di come cominciare.  
“Potter o dici qualcosa o te ne vai non mi interessa, ma non continuare a fissarmi” biascicò Malfoy, alzando appena la testa per guardare Harry, gli occhi grigi lo trafissero tanto intensamente che per un momento Harry si dimenticò di respirare. Malfoy continuò a fissarlo mentre Harry se ne stava lì, con Ron che ridacchiava da dietro le sue spalle nascosto dal séparé.  
“Ehm…noi stavamo andando al pub… e tu hai tutta l’aria di qualcuno a cui serve un drink” riuscì a balbettare alla fine.  
Quando però Malfoy non rispose, cominciò a dondolare sul posto nervosamente, si aggiustò gli occhiali un po’ più su sul naso nonostante non ne avessero alcun bisogno passandosi una mano nei capelli già scompigliati “allora…ehm..vuoi venire siamo giusto poche persone..” farfugliò.  
Alla fine Malfoy si alzò e solo in quel momento Harry parve ricordarsi di quanto più alto fosse rispetto a lui. Sentì il cuore arrivare a pulsargli nelle orecchie mentre Malfoy sbatteva le palpebre ma continuava a non dire nulla.  
Ron alle sue spalle aveva preso a ridere apertamente quando le guance di Harry si colorarono di rosso, dopo che Malfoy aveva alzato gli occhi fissandolo apertamente. Stava per aprire la bocca quando alla fine questi sorrise, un vero sorriso, e Harry non credeva di aver mai visto qualcosa di altrettanto mozzafiato.  
“Un drink” annunciò semplicemente, voltandosi ad afferrare il proprio cappotto “è esattamente quello di cui ho bisogno”.


	2. un gruppo di Grifondoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> per le note guardare il primo capitolo

Draco non era sicuro di cosa lo avesse spinto a seguire Harry fottutissimo Potter, ma eccolo lì, seduto ad un tavolo di ex Grifondoro bevendo del whisky raffinato.  
Ok forse lo sapeva.  
Aveva veramente bisogno di qualcosa di forte dopo essere stato ostacolato a lavoro DI NUOVO, da gente che si rifiutava di prendere in considerazione qualsiasi prova che portasse in ufficio e lui voleva solamente essere da qualche parte con qualcuno che sembrasse veramente volere la sua presenza.  
Anche se quel qualcuno era Harry fottutissimo Potter.  
“Allora Malfoy come va a lavoro?” Dean Thomas si sporse oltre il bordo del tavolino ed esibì un largo ghigno.  
Draco ricambiò l’espressione a sua volta in risposta e Thomas rise, una sonora, grossa risata e Draco si trovò a chiedersi se fosse la prima volta che un Grifondoro ridesse con lui.  
“Lo trovo frustrante” rispose, bevendo un altro sorso e Weasley grugnì dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
“Frustrate? Dovresti provare a lavorare con una certa persona qui… un fottuto inferno!” indicando contemporaneamente Potter che assunse un’interessante tonalità di rosso. Non era una cosa che gli aveva visto fare spesso e lo trovava…interessante.  
“Oh andiamo, Harry non può essere tanto male” la Granger sorrise rivolta all’amico e Draco si gustò la strana interazione in corso tra il Golden Trio.  
Era così preso ad osservarli che la risata della più piccola dei Weasley lo fece trasalire “seriamente Hermione sei forse impazzita? Harry è il peggiore” Ginny ridacchiò e Draco si trovò a sorridere a sua volta “senza offesa tesoro” ammiccò e Harry si ritrovò a sogghignare nella propria pinta.  
“Non preoccuparti” mise giù il proprio drink e sbattè rumorosamente il bicchiere sul tavolo “qualcun altro vuole un altro giro?” chiese e ricevette un sonoro sì da Ginny Weasley, un lieve cenno di dissenso dalla Granger che era stata chiaramente designata come colei che doveva far Smaterializzare tutti a casa e uno di assenso da Thomas. Anche Draco finì l proprio drink e alzò la mano chiedendo il bis. Gli occhi di Potter incontrarono per un momento i suoi prima di assentire e avviarsi verso il bar.  
“Allora Malfoy cosa ti porta al pub con noi stasera?” gli chiese Ginny e Draco la guardò, il volto tornato serio. Ma lei sorrise e Dean la attirò a se portandole una mano all’altea della vita.  
“Non preoccuparti di questa qui Malfoy. Questa Weasley è famosa per la sua mancanza di tatto” Thomas abbassò lo sguardo verso di lei che si finse offesa, gli occhi radiosi e le guance colorite.  
Draco sentì un moto di gelosia.  
Si ritrovò a fissare Potter che si era allungato sul bancone mentre rideva di qualcosa con il barista, apparentemente felice e cordiale e Draco cominciò a sentire qualcosa, ma allontanò rapidamente lo sguardo ignorando una strana sensazione alla base del collo.  
“Sai Dean mi sento oltraggiato quella è la mia caratteristica” disse Ron Weasley e la Granger ridacchiò, portando le mani dietro il collo per spingerselo contro fino a posargli un bacio sulle labbra. Una volta finito si rivolse alla sorella “comunque Harry gli ha chiesto se gli andasse qualcosa e lui ha accettato”.  
Draco sospirò sperando di avere ancora il proprio bicchiere tra le mani, decisamente non era ancora abbastanza ubriaco per reggere un gruppo come quello.  
“Ma davvero…interessante” Ginny si voltò a fissarlo e Draco sentì i capelli drizzarsi. Aveva la netta impressione che lo stesse squadrando e sentì il proprio corpo irrigidirsi.  
“Cosa ci sarebbe di tanto interessante?” chiese, assicurandosi di risultare abbastanza annoiato perché gli altri non capissero che in realtà gli interessava conoscere la risposta. Alcune volte essere un Malfoy era un cosa meravigliosa, ma Draco provò a non soffermarsi sulle volte in cui non lo era affatto.  
“Niente di particolare…mi ero sempre chiesta quanto gli ci sarebbe voluto” buttò lì e Draco alzò un sopracciglio, guardando il resto del gruppo. Chiaramente si era perso qualcosa. La Granger gli sorrise mentre si sporse in avanti fino ad afferrargli una mano tra le sue, calde e morbide.  
“Non darle ascolto Draco, non è interessante è fantastico. A parte mia sono contenta che Harry abbia deciso di invitarti e che tu abbia accettato” sembrava sincera e Draco provò a ricordarsi di quando era stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno gli aveva sorriso in quel modo. Provò a ricambiare e trovò la cosa strana ma in qualche modo eccitante.  
A rompere il momento ci pensò Potter che fece galleggiare verso ognuno di loro i propri drink.  
Si fermò fino a sedersi vicino a Draco, quest’ultimo registrò solo vagamente lo sguardò che passò tra i fratelli Weasley.  
“Allora” chiese “tua mamma ha preso bene la notizia” prese un sorso della propria pinta e una spesso strato di schiuma gli si formò sulle labbra che leccò via prontamente, Draco si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Oh si Dean è stato grande, le ha mostrato l’appartamento in cui andremo, le ha fatto vedere dove terrò la mia roba e le ha assicurato che ripulirà il mio disordine” Ginny si voltò ghignando calorosamente verso Dean Thomas.  
“Ah questa è la prima ragione per cui tu non potresti mai lavorare con Harry” si intromise il fratello “ siete due disordinati cronici” Potter rise nel suo boccale, schizzando Burrobirra ovunque mentre la Granger si affrettava a passargli un tovagliolo.  
Draco intanto stava combattendo contro la curiosità.  
La curiosità era pericolosa per un Serpeverde, ma quella continuava a non volersene andare mentre intanto tutti a turno avevano cominciato a raccontare storie di Potter e il suo disordine.  
“Quali sono le altre” chiese alla fine in un momento di pausa e tutti parvero essere stati Pietrificati sul posto, tutti gli occhi puntati su quest’ultimo. Doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di orribile, forse il Signore Oscuro gli aveva lanciato una maledizione, oppure non poteva vivere con nessuno dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. Si voltò verso di lui e Draco plasmò immediatamente una maschera di totale indifferenza sul suo volto.  
“Sono gay” disse alla fine trattenendo a stento una risata.  
Oh.


	3. Draco cerca di aiutare

La testa di Harry gli faceva male, terribilmente male. Strizzò gli occhi ancora chiusi e si sforò i ricordare cosa lo avesse svegliato. Un forte beep i fianco al suo orecchio si intensificò costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi.  
La sveglia Babbana lampeggiava e vibrava come impazzita sul comodino finchè non finì a terra.  
Harry grugnì rigirandosi nel letto, spingendosi il cuscino sopra la testa, ma un altro rumore assordante andò improvvisamente ad aggiungersi a quello insopportabile della sveglia costringendolo a sprofondare ancora un po’di più.  
Al dolore alla testa si era aggiunto anche un pulsare violento e il suo stomaco sembrava sul punto di tradirlo, pronto a rimettere.  
“Harry amico, farai tardi a lavoro” Ron urlò attraverso la porta chiusa facendolo saltare.  
Dannazione il lavoro!  
Rantolò fuori dal letto e si mise alla ricerca di qualche vestito pulito, sapendo che Kreacher doveva averli messi in ordine da qualche parte.  
Intanto Ron aveva ripreso a bussare insistentemente e Harry si decise a raccogliere un paio di jeans e una maglietta che gli sembravano più o meno puliti, dal pavimento, prima di aprire la porta, trovando l’amico ad aspettarlo, con un sopracciglio alzato apparentemente pulito e sbarbato.  
Guardò Harry dalla testa ai piedi perplesso finchè Harry non si costrinse a tornare indietro a trovare un’altra t-shirt che potesse andare bene, sorridendo.  
Ron gli fece un cenno di assenso, quando tornò cinque minuti dopo, precedendolo verso il camino nel soggiorno per raggiungere il Ministero.  
“Cos’è successo ieri notte?” mugugnò una volta usciti, unendosi alla coda di colleghi, alcuni dei quali gli lanciarono occhiate indagatrici, dato che Harry era in abiti civili sena neanche un pezzo della propria divisa.  
Ron si limitò a ridere finchè non furono arrivati al proprio piano “ti sei ubriacato” ghignò “ci siamo ubriacati tutti. Beh tutti tranne Malfoy e naturalmente Hermione… ma Ginny era decisamente quella messa peggio..”.  
“E allora come mai tu non stai di merda?” facendo solo ridere Ron ancora più forte.  
“Perché la mia fidanzata mi ha preparato una pozione prima di uscire per venire a lavoro”.  
Una volta arrivati nel loro ufficio, continuando ad ignorare le occhiate degli altri Auror, si lasciò cadere sulla propria sedia “io mi sento una merda” mormorò, poggiando la testa sulla propria scrivania.  
“Anche l’aspetto è quello” borbottò Ron, prendendo intanto il fascicolo del loro ultimo caso prendendo appunti su un pezzo di pergamena.  
“Weasley questo è un tantino scortese” strascicò una voce sopra la testa di Harry che si voltò per trovare Malfoy appoggiato al divisorio, il mantello aperto a rivelare una candida maglietta bianca e dei pantaloni Stava disgustosamente bene e per un secondo Harry tornò ad odiarlo sul serio. Lui e anche Ron. E Hannah per avergli dato tutti quei drink la scorsa notte.  
grigi.  
Ron alzò gli occhi dal proprio lavoro per lanciargli uno sguardo complice.  
“Oh non so…non è come se stesse indossando gli stessi vestiti di ieri” aggiunse alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Se fossi in te non gli starei troppo vicino comunque”.  
Harry grugnì voltandosi verso Ron “e tu da quand’è che sei diventato così..” si fermò un attimo per trovare la parola adatta “pulito”.  
Da dietro di lui Malfoy rise, una risata vera e Harry sentì il proprio battito accelerare.  
“Da quando ho cominciato ad uscire con Hermione Granger” grugnì Ron “ vado a prenderti del thè amico” alzandosi prima di ricevere una risposta.  
Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli iniziando anche lui ad analizzare i file. Sapeva che si trattava di un caso semplice, tre maghi oscuri presi mentre tentavano di rubare artefatti altrettanto oscuri che dovevano essere catturati per essere interrogati. Harry sapeva che si trattava di un caso semplice eppure la sua testa non la smetteva di pulsare e i suoi occhi di lacrimare.  
“Potter” la voce questa volta arrivò soffice dal suo fianco, si voltò per trovare Malfoy che gli porgeva una fiala di liquido di un blu cristallino “prova con questa” quando gli sorrise, non ci pensò su due volte a berla tutta d’un sorso.  
La sua mente tornò immediatamente limpida e si stiracchiò sentendo i suoi muscoli che si rilassavano “grazie Malfoy” gli sorrise di rimando, grato “cos’era quella?”.  
“Solo una pozione che ho inventato io…” scollando le spalle “ pensavo potessi averne bisogno dopo la scorsa notte”.  
Con la mente lucida si soffermò a guardare Malfoy con più attenzione, godendosi come il suo mantello aperto facesse sembrare la sua figura più slanciata e come i suoi capelli biondi gli ricadevano leggermente sul viso coprendo parte degli occhi grigi.  
“L’hai inventata tu?!” chiese a voce un po’ troppo alta e Malfoy parve perplesso.  
“Si Potter continua così ci sei quasi” strascicò e Harry si ritrovò ad arrossire.  
Riappoggiò i fogli sulla scrivania per concentrarsi su Draco “allora ecco…non è che ieri…”.  
“Non preoccuparti Potter non hai atto nulla di imbarazzante” e si voltò per tornare al proprio lavoro.  
“Sta mentendo” disse Ron poggiando una tazza di thè caldo vicino ad Harry “sei stato completamente imbarazzante”.  
Harry si prese la testa tra le mani mentre Ron rideva di gusto, cominciando a leggere i file.


	4. Malfoy riceve un invito

Draco si passò le lunghe dita tra i capelli, tirandone le ciocche bionde, se solo i suoi capelli fossero stati un po’ più spessi o comunque…meno piatti. Tentò di spingerli all’indietro grugnendo, quando inevitabilmente una ciocca gli tornò davanti gli occhi. Avrebbe potuto usare qualcosa per mantenerli fermi, ma gli ricordavano troppo il modo in cui era prima…  
Rabbrividì e passò i fogli di lavoro sulla scrivania del suo partner, appoggiandosi poi alla scrivania con gli occhi chiusi, massaggiandosi le tempie.  
Era stato un giorno lunghissimo, che era sicuro sarebbe passato molto più in fretta se Boot avesse richiesto una Passaporta al suo posto come gli aveva detto, adesso invece avrebbero dovuto aspettare almeno una settimana.  
Perché tutto quello che chiedeva Draco impiegava sempre più tempo del necessario per essere realizzato.  
Sentì dei passi pesanti e delle risate che aumentavano di volume annunciando che Potter e Weasley erano appena rientrati da un’ altra delle loro avventurose missioni. Aprì gli occhi e fisso il partner che si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio prima di voltargli le spalle.  
“Allora è andato tutto bene” chiese Boot mentre Potter e Weasley prendevano posto dietro le loro scrivanie. Quest’ultimo si era fermato a guardarlo per un momento e Draco si assicurò che dal suo volto non si potesse leggere nient’altro che noia e disinteresse, prima di rispondere “sì, decisamente bene”.  
La sua eccitazione era ben visibile, le guance rosse che facevano a pugni con i suoi capelli, un taglio lungo il viso e gli indumenti completamente strappati. Si voltò verso Potter con un ghigno e anche Draco prese a fissarlo.  
I suoi capelli erano un completo disastro, il viso sporco e sanguinava da una spalla, ma sembrava…felice, gli occhi luminosi e carichi di energia.  
Per un momento Draco provò qualcosa, ma la ignorò.  
“Quindi siete stati capaci di tenere testa a tutti e tre” stava intanto continuando Boot e Draco finse di tornare al proprio lavoro, un orecchio attento alla conversazione.  
“Ah” abbaiò Potter “ce n’erano quattro in più di quelli che pensavamo. Pensi che avremmo avuto quest’aspetto terribile se fossero stati solo tre?!” . Draco poteva avvertire chiaramente il sarcasmo nella sua voce, la finta arroganza che una volta avrebbe sicuramente pensato essere sincera, ma gli era stato seduto vicino abbastanza da imparare a conoscerlo meglio.

Aveva intanto preso a compilare un altro modulo di richiesta per il Ministero quando Potter era scivolato fuori dalla propria sedia. Draco prese a fissarlo mentre si lasciava scivolare via la divisa da Auror e la maglietta, per rivelare un petto muscoloso ricoperto da peli scuri.  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò al proprio lavoro, mentre sentiva chiaramente che il proprio partner alle sue spalle stava già incominciando ad impacchettare tutto per iniziare il week-end. Una fitta di irritazione cominciò a crescere in lui, facendolo ribollire, anche se non era certo colpa di Boot se Draco non poteva ottenere nulla a meno che non avesse compilato ogni volta tre diversi moduli di richiesta ogni volta da inviare a cinque persone diverse.  
“Io staccò Malfoy” lo informò schiarendosi la gola e Draco rispose con un sorriso tirato.  
“Passa un buon fine settimana” gli augurò alla fine con il solito tono strascicato e Boot gli restituì il sorriso prima di afferrare la propria borsa e uscire fuori dalla stanza.  
Il suo sguardò tornò su Potter e Weasley per un momento.  
Potter aveva una nuova maglietta ed entrambi erano concentrati a compilare il loro rapporto lavorando in perfetta sintonia, prima di tornare ai propri di documenti.  
“Hai quasi finito Harry?” sentì chiedere da Weasley quasi in un sussurro.  
“Si, se firmi questo ho fatto” alla fine i due si alzarono e seguì un momento di silenzio in cui Draco pensò che i due probabilmente avessero preso a comunicare nel loro strano modo segreto. Prese un respiro profondo sforandosi di tornare a lavoro.  
Ma un colpo di tosse proprio di fianco a lui lo colse di sorpresa anche se riuscì a non saltare. Perché i Malfoy non saltano mai! Alzò lo sguardo per trovare Weasley appoggiato al divisorio tra le loro scrivanie, con una strana espressione sulla faccia.  
“Weasley?!” chiese incerto.  
“Alcuni di noi stanno andando a giocare a Quidditch…vuoi unirti?” adesso stava sorridendo apertamente e Draco si sforzò di abbassare la propria piuma.  
“Non posso devo terminare qui…” indicando tutti i fogli sparsi davanti a lui e Weasley si sporse in avanti per dare un’occhiata a cosa stesse compilando. Potter si limitò a starsene in disparte dietro di lui con un sorriso indecifrabile.  
“Una richiesta per usare un pensatoio?!” chiese confuso “non sapevo neanche esistessero moduli del genere”.  
“Beh si dia il caso che ci siano e che mi servano” borbottò, riafferrando la piuma pronto a continuare.  
Con suo grande orrore però lo vide appallottolarli e gettarli sulla sua scrivania e su quella di Potter. Sentì la rabbia che minacciava di nuovo di sopraffarlo, ma questo continuava ad apparire calmo e allegro, riuscendo solo a confondere Draco ancora di più  
“Ci penso io lunedì” sentenziò “oh andiamo ci serve un Cercatore abbastanza bravo da riuscire a tenere testa ad Harry” detto questo Weasley si voltò avviandosi verso la porta.  
Draco lo guardò per un momento prima di alarsi e afferrare il proprio cappotto seguendo il Ragazzo d’Oro e il suo migliore amico verso l’uscita.


	5. Harry decide di fare qualcosa

Harry osservava Ron mentre questi finiva di leggere le dichiarazioni raccolte quel pomeriggio.  
Le lunghe dita dell’amico si soffermavano su ogni singola parola, mentre mordicchiava la piuma prendi- appunti, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione.  
Sembrava avere più lentiggini del solito. Le ultime settimane erano state particolarmente soleggiate e adesso che avevano trovato qualcuno che potesse tener testa ad Harry, gli incontri di Quidditch erano diventati un appuntamento quanto meno settimanale.  
Ron intanto si era accigliato se possibile ancora di più, ed Harry si sporse per vedere cosa lo avesse reso perplesso. La Signora Blake aveva balbettato leggermente e anche Harry tentò di decifrasse la frase su cui si era soffermato, cercando di capire cosa la donna avesse voluto dire.  
Ron si tolse la piuma dalla bocca facendo un circolo intorno alle parole che non gli quadravano e Harry sapeva esattamente cosa stava per dire prima che aprisse la bocca.  
“Dobbiamo sicuramente rivedere i nostri ricordi di questa scena” lo anticipò.  
Ron lo fissò prima di abbassare i fascicoli sulla scrivania “vuoi chiedere un pensatoio adesso o lo facciamo Lunedì?”. Si grattò la testa, e i suoi capelli rossi assunsero una strana conformazione, prima di massaggiarsi il collo.  
Harry guardò l’orologio, voleva veramente essere al pub al massimo tra un quarto d’ora e questo non sarebbe di certo successo se fossero stati intrappolati tra i loro ricordi.  
“Pensi davvero che Potter risponda adesso?! Sono le sei di venerdì sera Weasley!” biascicò una voce bassa alle loro spalle e Ron sogghignò. Harry si voltò per trovare Malfoy appoggiato al divisorio, gli occhi annoiati nei suoi.  
Harry sentì un lieve rossore nascere alla base del collo su cui la maglietta era diventata ad un tratto stretta e si agitò sulla sedia.  
“Fantastico, hai una fiala vuota Malfoy?” Ron si alò e si stiracchiò. Harry tornò a guardarlo non del tutto sicuro di quello che stesse pensando adesso, la sua mente ancora concentrata a pensare a quanto sembrasse rilassato Malfoy, quel sorriso annoiato e lo sguardo intenso.  
Ron lo guardò incredulo prima di alare gli occhi al cielo “ fino a lunedì le nostre memorie potrebbero corrompersi è meglio collezionarle adesso , se vogliamo riguardarle più tardi”.  
Annuì e guardò Ron che con un colpo di bacchetta cominciava a far defluire fili argentei nella fialetta che Draco gli aveva fornito prima di passargliela; Harry cominciò a fare lo stesso cercando di non penare a quanto questi gli fosse vicino.  
“Bene” esclamò Ron una volta finito “andiamo allora”.  
Harry si alzò liberandosi della sua divisa da Auror che lasciò sulla sedia e i tre si avviarono verso l’uscita. Quasi on faceva più caso alle occhiate ormai, curiose, di quelli che si chiedevano cosa diavolo ci facesse il Salvatore del mondo magico in compagnia di un ex Mangiamorte.  
Arrivati al punto di Smaterializzazione si azzardò a guardare di nuovo Malfoy. Si era rasato di recente, la mascella pronunciata e angolare liscia, e i capelli che continuavano a ricadergli sugli occhi conferendogli un aspetto scompigliato e allo stesso tempo terribilmente sexy.  
Dietro di lui Ron tossicchiò e Harry si girò ben sapendo quello che avrebbe trovato e non volendo veramente ascoltare. Di nuovo l’amico alzò un sopracciglio, ma si limitò a girare su stesso e con un sonoro Crack era sparito.  
Erano rimasti soli e Malfoy stava ghignando “per quanto avvincente sia questa conversazione” biascicò “vorrei una pinta” ed era sparito anche lui.  
Harry si fermò un momento: era decisamente arrivato il momento di fare qualcosa con questa sua…cotta. Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò al modo in cui Malfoy gli sorrideva e pensò che il modo migliore sarebbe stato sedurlo, certo se fosse stato solo seducibile su qualsiasi livello.  
Alla fine voltò su se stesso e si ritrovò fuori dal pub, Ron e Malfoy dovevano essere già entrati, perché potè sentire Hannah che chiamava Ron.  
Spinse la porta e venne avvolto dal calore e dalla confusione del pub in un venerdì sera. Hermione era seduta ad un tavolo chiacchierando allegramente con Ginny, entrambe ridacchiando forte. Neville era in piedi vicino Ron e gli stava porgendo una pinta di Burrobirra, mentre Hannah stava sussurrando qualcosa nell’orecchio di Malfoy.  
Harry si avvicinò.  
Draco si era tolto il mantello rivelando una maglietta grigia aderente e pantaloni dello stesso colore che decisamente Harry non gli aveva mai visto prima. Non avrebbe certo dimenticato il modo delicato in cui gli avvolgevano il sedere disgustosamente perfetto.  
Sentì una fitta dolorosa di desiderio attraversarlo Malfoy accettava il boccale che gli veniva offerto e si avviava verso le ragazze. Ginny si alzò per abbracciarlo e Harry sapeva che lui l’avrebbe deliziata con uno dei suoi ghigni migliori.  
“Harry” urlò Neville e quasi saltò per lo stupore prima di sorridere all’amico e lo raggiungerlo al bar.  
Ron scosse la testa sconsolato “sai, non credo ci sia un modo in cui tu possa renderlo più evidente” gli disse una volta che li ebbe raggiunti facendo ridere Neville.  
“Non dargli ascolto Harry. Non può farci nulla se ne è ossessionato” continuò porgendogli una pinta che Hannah gli aveva passato.  
“Non sono ossessionato..” borbottò e gli amici lo fissarono finchè “va bene, forse un po’” fu costretto ad ammettere. Ron sorrise in segno di vittoria e Neville alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Quindi che hai intenzione di fare?” chiese Hannah unendosi a loro da dietro la bancone.  
Harry si voltò a guardare Malfoy che stava parlando con Ginny ed Hermione, gli occhi caldi di interesse, mentre si passava le dita lunghe distrattamente tra i capelli.  
“Non so nemmeno se gli piacciono gli uomini” mormorò, non riuscendo a togliergli gli occhi di dosso “cosa dovrei fare?” . Scosse la testa sconsolato perdendosi lo sguardo che passò tra Ron, Neville e Hannah, e quello che Malfoy puntò verso di lui.  
“Sai Harry tesoro” gli disse l’amica dolcemente posandogli una mano sul braccio “il miglior modo per saperlo e chiederglielo”.  
Harry annuì e si avviò verso il tavolo “ecco che ci siamo” disse Ron ridendo dietro di lui, ma Harry lo ignorò e si passò le mani sudate sui pantaloni, mentre andava a scoprire perché ogni tanto Malfoy arrossiva quando era con lui.


End file.
